


Let’s just call it destiny

by annemonyk



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Actor life, Destiny, Family, M/M, Sad and Happy, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemonyk/pseuds/annemonyk
Summary: Aaron Dingle is the time sensation of the Soaps world. The kind of actor that every girl dream about. But Aaron is gay, and he is also hot and single. Well, not for long...When an afternoon run in the park starts to look like a social media melt down, the destiny seems to have other plans...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story started as an one chapter thing at first but then i couldn't stop. I took some of the reality and melted with the Robron story. Hope you'll like it...and if so...i will continue writing it.

He opened his eyes without hesitation for the first time this week. Finally the time away was paying off. He looked at the clock on the table:  2 pm. He slept for 8 hours straight for the first time in ages. Work was hard this past months but so worth it, he loved every second of it, and the attention it came with it. That meant that he was doing a good job.

He rubbed his eyes and got up from bed. On the table next to him he found the yesterday newspaper. On the front page, right there, a picture of him: “ **This year sensation, Aaron Dingle, nominated for best actor, for Soaps Awards**.” He smiled. He couldn’t feel more happy then this. He couldn’t remember when it was the last time someone said something good about him, and seeing that now, all the sacrifices he made for his career were recognized, made him more happy then ever.

He raised from the side of the bed and when his feet touched the floor he gasped at the cold touch even if he had socks on. He always hated the cold and being only on his boxers didn't help much. He went straight to the shower, feeling the need to go for a run afterwards. On the way to the bathroom he glanced outside the window, the sun was peaking through, so he felt it was a good day for it. And he needed to blow of some steam. He didn’t went into a gym for months, and now, that it stopped raining, it was time to get some fresh air. Yesterday and last night all he did was sign autographs with his cast mates and giving interviews, and the day before parties and TV shows.

He took a shower, eat something and then he went to his closet so he can get his running outfit. It wasn’t much, some sweatpants, an oversized t-shirt and his hoodie. He didn’t loved the fuss, and besides, he didn’t need the attention. This past months the fans of his TV show went crazy for him, he loved it of course he did, but also sometimes he felt overwhelmed. All that attentions, all those questions suddenly felt like too much. He always was opened about his life, his past, his sexuality, but sometimes it was to much. He never hid that he was gay, but being into a soap didn’t help much when your character was the love interest of the female leader. And he tried to answer all of their question: _if he has a partner, if he was single, if he will marry someday, if he will date a fan, what is he looking in a man, what is he loves in a guy_ …all those questions that sometimes he even didn’t knew the answer to. But he tried. _No, he didn’t had a partner, yes, he was single at the time, yes, he hopes that someday he will meet somebody and they will get married, yes, he will date a fan, why not?, what he is looking? Sense of humor, chemistry, destiny…what is he loves in a man? His eyes, his personality, his heart, his passions…_

He got dressed pretty quick, and for the time he went out the door it was almost 4 pm. He put his headphones in, put on some music on his phone and took a deep breath. It was so quiet on his street at this time of the day that this past week, when he was at home, he felt that he was the only one home from the entire street. He was never home at this hour so, how would he know? But he liked it. He liked the quiet. He was a private guy, and this was private.

He started running, slow at first but then harder, listening on every lyric of the songs. He then slowed again. He entered the park near him, he loved it here. That was the main reason he both the flat in the first place. It was a big park, just for walks and enjoying the nature. Benches everywhere, few people, some were reading, some were running, just like him, some that were just listening the birds, or just with their headphones in. Peaceful.

He stopped to took his breath, and looked across it, to his left. The sun was on the skyline, shining like never before and making the clouds red, like fire…the trees picked the color too, because the few green leafs were orange now, glowing. On the ground you couldn’t see the green grass anymore because there were wilted leaves everywhere and it made it all copper-colored. He enjoyed the view like nothing else. Even if he hated the cold and the fact that summer is over and that winter will come, he enjoyed this so much. He felt sometimes silly, and too romantic. " _Old fashioned_ " he loved to think. Maybe it was the artistic side of him, or maybe this was the way he was build it. Maybe that’s why he never found someone that could be good for him. He had relationship, of course, but they all felt so different than him.

He took out his phone to take a picture to this amazing view. He pointed his phone towards a tree, it was the only one on that side, big and all kind of colors:green, orange, yellow, and the sun made some leaves red. On the ground, leaves everywhere, like he never saw before. The sun shined right next to it…it was breathtaking. He took the picture and immediately went on Twitter and posted the picture with the message: “ _How amazing this view is?!_ ”. Sometimes he couldn't believe how addicted of his phone got and on all that social media thing. But this kept him closer to his fans and it all started when he got the recognition on his show. It felt like almost a job, being active on line.

He took a closer look at the picture and he saw it. He looked up and there it was, on the ground, under that tree, a shadow…He then took a step closer, and his eyes got to see better when the sun went a little under the tree branches: a man. He stood on the ground right under the tree, his legs crossed, with a book in his hand. His head down, really into what he was reading. He had those black boots, skinny blue navy jeans stuck inside, some black t-shirt and a dark green jacket with his sleeves rolled up and some scarf around his neck..

Then Aaron looked at his phone, he already had thousands of hits and hundreds of comments. Every single one of them were about the man in the picture: ” _Is this your boyfriend?_ ” “ _Who’s the lucky guy_?” “ _This is an amazing view indeed…_ ” “ _Which view do you refer to?_ ” and on, and on, and on…

His heart started pounding. _What he did? He didn’t saw him there_ …" _poor guy, he even didn’t knew him and he was all over Twitter and Facebook probably, and don’t let me start on Tumblr, and probably his face will be in some papers too by tomorrow. What he should do? Maybe it will blow up, this will be all…anyway his face wasn’t so clear in that picture, nobody will know!"_ he thought.

“ _What should I do?_ ” he thinked…” _Should I go to him and tell him about this? Or, I don’t know…O my god, I’m talking to myself…in my thought, but I’m talking to myself…and what should I say? Heeey, man, look, I took this picture and you were in it too, I didn’t see you at first, just only I took the picture, actually not even then, after I’ve posted it to Twitter and you see, now they think we are together, because I’m kinda gay, and your face is probably on Facebook and on Instagram and why not on Tumblr with all kind of crazy theories, and probably tomorrow in some papers, ‘cause you see, I’m kinda famous and…kinda gay and kinda famous, what the hell Dingle? What is wrong with you? and for the love of god, why he would care? And why am I talking to myself?_ ” he panicked and looked around him to see if anybody is looking at him and realize that he was having a conversation in his mind, with himself…but nobody was around.

“Ok, this will hurt!” and he took a deep breath and started walking. He went straight to this guy and stood there awkwardly, on his feet, next to him, not saying anything.

This blonde guy turned his head and looked up.

“Hey!” he smiled a little. When he turned, his face glowed in the sun, so he had to close one eye so he could see better. “I’m on your spot or something?” he asked confused.

Aaron was took by surprise. This guy had  a kinda white face, or somehow pale, like he hated the sun, his eyes were blue, so blue…he had some freckles and when he turned his hair almost looked gold. His lips were rosy and his teeth sparkle white.

“What? No, not at all.” Is all Aaron could tell.

“Ok then, do you want…to take a seat maybe?” he looked at the ground next to him “I think it’s free.” He smiled.

Aaron smiled too, realizing how awkward this was.

“Yeah, thank you.” Aaron stood next to him, looking down. He took a deep breath and lifted his head. He met this pair of eyes looking at him with curiosity and felt more nervous “Look, I’m…it’s gonna sound…what I want…” he stuttered through his words and stopped for a second so he could start over, but when he wanted to speak he was interrupted…

“I’m not gonna say this is weird, ‘cause I’m used with some crazy shit…but this is weird! So, going pass that, I think I can start by saying: <I’m Robert, nice to meet you.> and then maybe you can tell…”

“I’m Aaron.” Aaron blushed and felt like in high school again, speaking for the first time with his crush.

“Ok, now that we got that out of the way, Aaron, it is something that I can help you with?” Robert asked smiling.

“Yeah, sorry, it is not my finest moment right now!” he smiled back. “This is gonna sound really really strange, but I promise you I’m not crazy, or a stalker, or anything…”

“Ok, this is helping…” Robert laughed.

“Yeah, right?” Aaron laughed back. “So, I’m gonna say it straight. I was running, and I saw this amazing view and I took out my phone to take a picture.” He paused.

“Ok…Yay view!” Robert made a funny face and gesture.

Aaron smiled and looked at him a little bit in shock. This man was so relaxed and not weird about this at all, when, this looked so strange…he continued “…and I’ve posted it on Twitter…and you kinda were in that picture…but I didn’t saw you until the comments started to come.”

“The comments?” Robert frowned and asked intrigued. “What comments?”

“This comments!” Aaron took out his phone and hold so Robert could see.

“4.576 comments? Who are you?” Robert leaned back and looked at him with surprise, then he leaned back in and started to read some of the messages. “Ok! This is not what I was thinking when you came here.” he said smiling. “So, I take you are somehow famous?” he asked pulling a face.

“Yeah, somehow!” Aaron answered embarrassed. He remembered the way he looked this days. He felt more like a homeless man then someone that was every day on TV. His hair grew and got really curly in the front, being all messy, his beard was longer then usual and all of this made him even darker in contrast with his blue eyes, which were the only good thing about him right now, he thought… and he was all sweaty, and probably he smelled bad too, first because of the run and then because he was nervous. “You see, i play in soaps!”

“In what?” Robert started laughing. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to offend you, but you see, in my country “soap” means so not what you mean I bet! And I think that means differently in any country by that matter, even here.”

Aaron looked at him with curiosity. Of course he realized that Robert was not an englishman like him, his accent was too hard to ignore, his english was not bad, but either way, it was not english. He spoke with a foreign accent, more commercial so to speak, more movies and american and he tried so hard to speak properly.

Aaron frowned “Yeah, that it’s what it means here too, literally…but this is…” he tried to explained somehow very serious.

“I’m messing with you!” Robert laughed “I know what soaps mean!...what do you think, I’m stupid? I leave on earth, I think that most of the people know what that is. You look really tense about this, so this was my poor attempt of smoothing things out.”

Aaron smiled “Yeah, sorry this is so weird. What I'm trying to say is, that probably tomorrow you will see this picture in some papers and on social media, and I didn’t wanted to feel, I don’t know crazy…It was never my intention to bring you so much stress.” Aaron looked at Robert.  With the sun almost gone, his face started to look less pale, and his hair looked darker, still blonde, but darker, but the freckles were not gone. He saw him took down his sleeves and he felt the cold too. It was almost dark. “Sorry, for this! Can at least buy you a cup of coffee, or something? At least let me do that, and beside, it’s getting cold.”

“Yeah. My ass is freezing on the ground.” Robert smiled putting his book carefully in his bag and he stood. “I could do with some hot coffee about now.”

“Ok, then. Hot coffee it is.” Aaron smiled back and stood too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Dingle couldn't understand why he felt so confident and nervous, so relaxed and so tense around Robert. And all he could think about it was "Is Robert gay?"

They went through the park, across this little bridge, right to the exit. 

Robert really seemed to know where to go. “Right outside the park I know a really little restaurant that it’s up all night. And they have a really good coffee. Practically I live there.” Robert said looking at Aaron.

“So, you live around here?” Aaron asked. 

“Yeah, right across the street. See? Those flats. And my office is right over there.” Robert pointed at the end of the street, next to the building and across the the restaurant that they were in front of now. 

They’ve entered and sat at a table. 

Aaron looked around and the place was really nice. It was almost dark inside, this cosy atmosphere, only the candles on the table shined in the place, they were small tables with flowers on them, more like a little french café then a restaurant. It looked more romantic then anything. Aaron loved it. It suit him so much. It was the kind of place you will love to come and just have a nice, intimate dinner, or drink something in the night. 

He opened his mouth to say something but it was interrupted by the waitress. 

“Aaron Dingle? O my god, I can't believe it. Robert, you didn’t tell me you knew him?!” she said smiling and not able to take her eyes off Aaron. 

Aaron smiled and looked at Robert surprised by the fact that this lovely girl knew his name. So, apparently, he was right, he was living in this restaurant.

“Actually, we just met.” Aaron said. “So, you can let him out the hook for now.”

“It will be really bad if I’ll asked you for a photo?” the waitress smiled awkwardly with her phone in her hand. 

“No, not at all. Please, it will be my pleasure.” Aaron stood so he could take the picture.

Robert just looked at them and nodded smiling. “So, if now, everyone is happy, can we have two coffees please?”

“Robert, this is your sixth coffee for today. You’ll have a heart attack.” She smiled but also looked really concerned. 

Aaron turned his head in disbelief. “The what now? Your sixth? Ok, then will have two hot chocolates, please.” Aaron winked at her while she nodded in agreement. 

“Ok…THAT was not true…it would have been my third. No, wait my fourth coffee.” Robert put a hand on his head.

“Do you run on caffeine or something?” Aaron started laughing. “That’s why you are so relaxed.” 

“Me? Relaxed? No way!...Tomorrow I have five cases on court, and another three meetings in the office, so it’s gonna be one of those days, and the caffeine is the only thing that makes me functional right now.” Robert smiled. 

“So you started drinking it from today? Tomorrow you will get to ten if you roll like this.” Aaron smiled back.

It was that kind of nervous conversation that you have on a date, and it was so weird, because they were not on a date. His thoughts were scared away when their hot chocolates arrived. 

“Thank you, Isabel.” Robert said.

“So…you are the “amazing view” aren’t you?” Isabel winked. 

Aaron felt his cheeks like fire and he was afraid that everyone will see how red they were and he was grateful that there was not so much light inside. 

“Can we please, forget about that? It was really the view. I didn’t even see him there.” Aaron found himself speaking. 

“Hence the coffee.” Robert said…”Or the hot chocolate to be exact.” 

“Hmmm…either way…he could be a nice view, this lad, wouldn’t he?” Isabel winked at Aaron. 

“Isabel, could you please stop trying to set me up?” Robert rolled his eyes. 

Aaron’s eyes sparkled. So, he was gay. He didn’t get this stupid vibe for nothing. When he felt those butterflies in his stomach the first time he saw Robert, he thought their were nerves, but what if they weren’t? What if it was just pure attraction for this hot guy? He found himself thinking at the possibility of Robert being gay, more and more. And he was so happy with the idea. He could see him going out on a date with Robert, he was hot, witty, somehow kind. 

“I will stop the moment I will not see you all alone and miserable all day long, with your nose in your books, or working, file cases all over the place. I know you, what? For one year now? Did you came here with anybody in this time? Ei? Did I saw you talking with somebody other then me? Or your clients?” she sounded pissed off. 

“Ok, ok…I get the message.” Robert let his head down with embarrassment. 

After she left, Robert turned to Aaron and leaned forward looking into his eyes and whispered “You know, I’m not this weird guy, all alone, knitting and feeding cats, or something. It’s just my work is everything I do lately.” He tried to apologize. 

Seeing him so close Aaron felt almost breathless. “Hey, you don’t have to tell me that. I know how it is. All day I’m filming, and if I’m not, I’m at some interview thing or on TV, or sleeping. That’s it. No restaurants, no parties, no nothing.”

They both sipped from their hot drinks looking into each others eyes in silence. Aaron was the first to break it “So, I gather you are a lawyer?” 

“Paralegal assistant, actually! I work with a lawyer, but somehow I wind up doing most of the job.” Robert sounded exhausted, but proud. “I came here one year ago, after an interview with this office in my country and I got the job. It was something that I wanted to do all my life.”

Robert spoke about his job with so much passion that Aaron felt the need of knowing more. “Where are you from?”

“Romania.” He answered. 

“Wow. And what made you come here?” Aaron was really curios. It was curiosity most of all but also the desperate need to see if Robert was gay, if he'll have a change with him, now, that he knows his single.  


“I’ve studied law and had a little job at this office in my home town. Then the office started this program for people that couldn’t afford counseling in small matters. First we started giving free legal advice one a week to abused wives, underaged mothers, overworked employees, everyone that couldn't afford assistance. Then we found our self doing that four days a week, because we were the only ones in the country. So, we started looking for money so we could do this more, or others cities, other countries. And here, in London, we found the office that I work now, who was thrilled with the idea but need it someone to show them how to start…” Robert paused, looking down. “And here I am. Once here I’ve decided to stay.” 

Aaron looked at him and saw the sudden change in his mood. He seemed somehow sad, sentimental, like he stumbled across something painful in his past. 

“But, my life is boring, not like yours.” Robert snapped out of it, smiling at Aaron.

“What? This…what you do, is amazing and so important. I can see why you love it so much.” Aaron took another sip from his drink. “Me? I film all day long, sometimes 14 or 15 hours a day, learn all this crazy long pages of lines, I sleep when I can, where I can. I do interviews, I smile at the cameras, try not to blink in photos…” 

Robert laughed. 

Aaron found himself mesmerized by Robert’s face when he was smiling, his lips, the way the corners of his eyes wrinkled a little, which made him think that he was older then him, how they sparkled in the candles light, how his hair looked almost brown in the dark, at his jaw line, every time he squeezed it, at the way he was licking his lips after he drank, or how he played with his finger on the edge of the cup. He almost hated it how much attention Robert posture demanded. 

They’ve talk, and talked, about nothing at all and sometimes about things that matter most in life. Aaron felt like a mature person, like he could mirror himself in Robert because they were similar in many aspects, but so different in others. And the perfect thing was that the differences between them, those were the ones that Aaron most liked about him, that intrigued him the most.

They’ve drank chocolates after chocolates absorbing everything they could find about each others. 

“And how come you decided to move here. Isn’t your family back home, don’t you missed them?” Aaron found himself asking, just a poor intend to confirm to himself that Robert was indeed gay and that he was single.

“Yes, I have a family. Actually, only a brother, Andy. Both my parents are dead.” 

“Sorry to hear that.” Aaron said.

“Thank you. It’s ok, they are gone for a long time unfortunately. Andy, my brother is married and he’s back in Romania. When I’ve decided to go, I couldn’t find my place there anymore, I just got divorced and somehow everything changed.” Robert felt a little uncomfortable.

“Married” Aaron thought, so he wasn’t gay. Suddenly he was sad because he felt this connection with Robert, something he never felt before, but maybe it was just in his head, maybe they were just getting along really well, like two good mates, that’s all. 

Robert looked up at Aaron and saw the void that grew between them and felt the need to say “I was cheated on, so I filed for divorce, agree to come here and after that decided to stay”. 

When Aaron raised his eyes to face Robert he saw that he was already looking at him. “But that is a story for another night.” Robert said smiling, while he saw Isabel coming to pick their mugs. 

“Another round, lads?” she asked.

“Actually, no, Isabel, thank you. I think I’m gonna call the night off. Tomorrow at 8 I’m due to court.” Robert smiled at her. 

“Wow, I can’t believe it. It's almost three.” They’ve heard Aaron say. “We better get you to bed”. Aaron looked immediately up realizing the embarrassing thing he just said. “I mean, you better go to bed. On your on, ‘cause you can do that…you don’t need me…or her…for that matter.” He tried to fix things but made it worst.

Isabel smiled “Yeah, you are the view” she winked at Robert, which made Aaron even more embarrassed if it was possible. 

They stepped outside and started walking towards Robert flat. “I’m only going in the same direction because my flat is that way too. Actually I live right at the end of the street at the end of the park, right there.” He pointed towards there. 

“It’s ok Aaron. You don’t have to explain. If I thought that you were some serial killer, or some stalker, or crazy person I I would not have stayed for a coffee, wouldn't I? Robert put a hand on his shoulder. 

In that moment Aaron felt bolts of energy going through his body, waves of warmth and he got goosebumps. All he could do is smile nervously. When he got in front of Robert flat, he opened his mouth and wanted to say something but the words couldn’t come out. “What the hell?” he thought “Dingle, get your shit together.” 

“It was really nice meeting you, Aaron. I hope I can see you, for o coffee this time, since we, practically, we're neighbors.” Robert smiled.

“Yeah, sure” he sounded too excited he though. ”Better one…” he got the courage to speak “The day after tomorrow we have this autographs session at the Grand Hotel, on Brooklyn Street, from 4 pm. And it will be about an hour or so, but after we can have dinner, if you want, in the restaurant?! If you have the time, of course.” Aaron almost lost his breath again. 

“Wow…I don’t know…I don’t want to bother you.”

“What? No…I invited you, how can you bother me?”

“Ok, I’ll think about it, yeah? All those fans, journalist, cameras…sounds intense.” Robert said. 

“Yeah, it could be…but if you change your mind…4 pm, yeah? Have a good night Robert!” Aaron walked away. 

“Have a good night, Aaron!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the last time this two have seen each other? And will Aaron learn if Robert is gay?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Robert just shows up at his signing event, Aaron starts to feel confused again...He'll be able to play the game? Or he finally found the courage and ask?

On his way home Aaron thought only of Robert.

The way he walked, how he was carrying himself, the self confidence, sometimes the overconfidence, but also the gentle touch, the sarcasm, the innuendos, the jokes. He liked it all. He could imagine him with somebody like that, probably always fighting about stupid things, always mocked about something. And he remembered the way he acts around him. Like a child, like this moron guy, not able to say nothing intelligent, nothing witty, just stuttered through his words, nervous right through his bones. But, it didn’t even matter. Because he probably wouldn’t see Robert any way.

He saw the way he reacted when he told him about dinner. But then again, Robert was the one to asked first for a coffee, or he was just nice, making conversation, defusing that awkward moment, he didn’t know what to think anymore.

The first thing he did when he entered his flat was to take a shower, wash away the thoughts. But it was worst. He couldn’t stop thinking of him. _“What the hell? It’s not like you never saw a guy in your life, Dingle. You had funny, intelligent guys before, so stop it! Stop thinking at him.”_

He finished his shower and while he was walking to his bed, he saw his laptop on the table and couldn’t help himself. He opened and started googling: “ _Gay marriages in Romania.”_ Everything he could find was more then enough.

“So, marriages between same sex are not legalized. Yeah, he is not gay.” He said out loud.

The next day Aaron tried to not think about Robert at all, he did all kind of stupid things: played video games, cleaned his closet, made something to eat, got out and had a new hair cut, he shaved a little. Next morning he woke up with not so much energy, he felt sad, but he quickly challenged him not to think of Robert, like he did the day before. Not anymore. If he will show, they will just have dinner, talk about anything. He could use a friend, and Robert too, by the tell of Isabel.

He got dressed pretty quick. Like usual, not so much fuss. He was more of a casual type of guy. He got his white sneakers, skinny blue jeans, white t-shirt and his red plaid shirt, buttoned only by the collar. His white watch by the wrist completed the look.

When he entered the Grand Hotel lobby, fans were already there, journalist all over the place and his colleagues.

“Liv, so good to see you. You’re good?” Aaron opened his arms to hug her. She was his sister. His sister in the soap, but he felt the same in real life. She was probably the only friend, real friend he had. Sad when you think about the fact that she was only 16 years old. But he was happy with it and he loved her, really loved her.

“Hey, goofball. I thought that it's you, because of all the screaming. I don’t know how you can cope, like really, mate.” She winked at him and hugged him really tight.

“You know me, I’m old. I don’t hear very good.” He kissed her head.

“Yeah, you’re old! I don’t know if I would cope when I will be 26, like you!” she smiled.

“Aaron, can we have an interview, please, before all the craziness starts?” he heard right next to him. “And you too, Olivia, if it’s ok?!”

“Sure” they’ve both said at the same time.

They were answering the questions when Aaron suddenly heard behind him: “Hello, I’m looking for Aaron Dingle?”

“The journalist are in the waiting room, right over there, on the left.”

“No, I’m not a journalist. I’m Robert Sugden. Aaron invited me here.”

Aaron turned around pretty quick, “Robert!” shouted, really excited.

Aaron saw him turn around and smile. Robert looked amazing. He had this brown boots and blue navy jeans, with a white shirt from which you could only see the collar and the ends of it, underneath this dark blue blouse. On top of that he had this grey-blue jacket with black patches on the elbows. A pair of sunglasses were hang on his chest pocket and his brown bag over his shoulder.

“Robert. I never thought you’ll come.” Aaron finally was able to say.

Everyone around them looked at the two of them shaking hands.

“Yeah, well you invited me. And besides, I had a coffee with a client near by, so, here I am. I hope that it’s ok. Am I early? Too early?” Robert sounded suddenly nervous.

“No, no. It’s ok. We’re just about to start, but if it’s ok with you to wait. It’s gonna be, I don’t know, half an hour, one hour tops.” Aaron looked at his watch.

“You’re not gonna introduce me?” Aaron turned and saw Liv, smiling next to him.

“Yeah, sorry! Liv, this is Robert…Robert this is Liv, my sister. Actually, she’s not my sister- sister. She’s my sister in the show…but actually she’s kinda my sister in real life too…” he started to rumble through words again.

“Wow, Dingle…smooth…So, Robert, I gather you are “the view”? Liv smiled at him and give her hand.

Robert smiled and shook her hand “Apparently, I am.”

“For the love of god, could everybody stop with that? He is not the view. The view…was the view.” Aaron sounded frustrated.

“So, you two are on a date, or something?”

“Liv, shut up.” Aaron blushed. “Look, I think that journalist wants to talk to you. Shoot.”

“Shoot?! Ok Dingle, but don’t call me when you are a lonely pathetic lad, who wants to have a drink with a mate, ei?” she frowned and stick her tongue out.

“Don’t mind her, sorry about that.” Aaron looked down.

“A date? Hm…I knew why I was dressing up this morning.” Robert smiled at Aaron.

Aaron was took by surprise. He looked at Robert and smiled back. _What was that all about? What was he saying. Was this a date?_   He felt himself shaking a little, nervous. “Hey, if you want to stay for the interviews, or just hang around here if you prefer, or, look, the hotel gave us a room on the last floor until tomorrow, and in the lobby there is a great place to stay and have a coffee until I came up?”

“Dingle…” Robert took a step closer to Aaron “I have this rules: I don’t kiss on a first date, let alone spend the night, but I will never, ever say NO to a coffee.” He winked and started walking toward the elevator.

Aaron looked at him in shock. _He was flirting with him? What the hell just happened?_

 

When all the interviews were finished and all the autographs were signed, Aaron looked at his watch and saw that 3 hours had past.

“O my god. I can’t believe it. Robert” he thought.

He took the elevator and the time up he thought that he sure was gone and how stupid he felt telling him that it will be half an hour. Robert probably thought the worst about him. And now, how he will be able to talk to him? He didn’t had his number. He started planing in his head the times he will go by the restaurant next Robert flat and maybe seeing him there when he will come for his coffee, or something, but he was snapped from his thoughts when the elevator doors opened.

As he expected, in the lobby, was nobody. The chairs were empty, just a cup of coffee on the table, probably how Robert waited for him. He sighed and put his hands on his head in exasperation. He turned the corner of the corridor, to his room, with his head down. How is he gonna explain this to Robert? If he will see him again.

“Finally! I was starting to get all that “I’m a diva, i'll always be late” vibe, you know?” Aaron heard and looked up.

“You're starting to get it just now? Mate, I was a diva since I first met you.” Aaron smiled and look at Robert who was sitting on a window sill, reading.

Robert stood and waited for Aaron to come closer “You know, you did had more hair last time.” He put his book in his bag going after Aaron who opened the door.

Once inside the flat Robert went straight to the balcony “ **How amazing this view is**?” he smiled and winked looking out.

“Yes it is!” Aaron looked at him.

“The view” was indeed amazing. And the city. It was dark outside, and the balcony huge. They had a table so they could eat if they wanted, it wasn’t so cold, after all.

“What do you say if we order something in?” Aaron asked. "I don't think that everybody left the lobby and if we go down now i will probably be hijacked by someone."

“Yeah, I could eat something by now. Could we have it here? Or is too cold?” Robert looked around him and sat at the table outside. “I love London at night” he said.

“Sure, I’ll ask for the menu.” Aaron picked up the phone.

While they've waited for dinner, Aaron started to fell it again, this relaxed atmosphere, his body craving for Robert attention, him supra analyzing every thought, move and gesture of Robert, every look. He loved his smile, his eyes, everything. He found himself thinking that he could fall in love with this guy. But, still, he was afraid of feeling. He was afraid of asking. How it would sound: _”Hey, Robert? Are you gay? ‘Cause you know, I really like you…”_ so, instead, he berried the thoughts and tried to figure out without asking, at least he could enjoy him as a mate and nothing more.

They’ve talked waiting for dinner, just sitting there on the lounge chairs that were on the balcony and when they’ve got to the home part, Aaron let his head down and started “Chas, my mum, she is back home, in Emmerdale. I miss her so much. She supported me through this, every step of the way. When I first came out, I was 18. It was really hard for me to say it, admitted, to myself first and then to others. I’ve tried not to feel the way I felt, but couldn’t. But she was gracious about it, maybe that's what all mothers are but she let me say it, even if she knew probably before I did. She supported me and loved me.”

“And your father?” Robert asked.

“My father? Hmmm…my father, my real father, was out of the picture since I was 12, so he didn’t really cared. And I didn’t cared back. I had, I have actually, a different father, one that I’ve chosen and he chose me back. Paddy. He’s my father, and he loves me no matter how.”

“You're lucky. Having parents still around. Having someone who cares about you and loves you no matter what.” Robert looked down. “I have my brother, I love him and he loves me. And it’s good.”

“You miss them? Your parents?” Aaron asked feeling stupid afterword. “Of course you do, sorry.”

“No, it’s ok. Yeah, I miss them. My mother, I never knew her. She died when I was 2 years old. My father tried so much with me and my brother. He did good. He died when I was 18 years old. Since then just me and my brother.” Robert stopped for a second. “And Chrissie. For about 10 years, there was Chrissie, my wife.”

Suddenly it was silence. Only the cars outside broke the silence between them.

“I never had a real relationship.” Aaron spoke “It was Jackson for sometime, but then he was gone, just like that. It felt good while it last it, but then I couldn’t exactly found my balance. I don’t know if I started to be peaky, or just I've build this wall that couldn’t be tear down, or i just stopped carrying. I had some one night stands, now and then, but nothing really clicked.” He sounded sad and disappointed.

“I met my wife in college.” Robert started to speak looking out the edge of the balcony. “Through a common friend. We liked each other instantly and we started dating. It was so good. After 2 years we moved in together, we rented some flat, and we both started working. She was a hotel manager, I was a paralegal. After 7 years of relationship we got married. Everything was perfect. We went to Rome for our honeymoon, she changed her work, I started the project. At the beginning of the last year we started talking about having a kid, buying a house, all that stuff. She had a friend here in Liverpool, doing the same thing she did back home. So, in april, last year she came home and said that she will like to came to UK, in Liverpool and try to do her job here. And after a little time i'll go too, after i arrange everything at work, so we can have more money, afford to buy the house, doing much better. She left at the end of april, we were happy, so happy, that soon I will come here, that’s why I started the interviews. Everything went perfect, we talked about houses here, we talked every day, almost every hour. Until one day. She didn’t answered. So I’ve called and called, all day long. By the end of the day I was scared that something happened to her. But I got a text from her, in the middle of the night, telling me she was cheating, since she was in the country, before she left, and that I don’t deserve her, because I am perfect and she isn’t…all those stupid things…so, she ended a 3 year marriage and a 10 years relationship through a text message. That was my wife.” Robert said with pain in his voice.

Aaron looked at him in shock. He didn’t knew what to say, so Robert continued. “In the same night I tried to call her but she never answered. I’ve send her a message saying that I want a divorce. I will never be able to pass over something like this and she knew it, and still she chose to betray me. I’ve found out days later that it was someone from her work, someone that she constantly criticized in front of me, that he is too lazy, that he’s not doing his job and she has to pick the pieces, that he knows only how to party and drink. I never suspected him, because I felt the hate she had towards him. In august last year she came home and we got the divorce. We talked for 5 minutes I think. “ Robert stopped.

Aaron was sad for him, he didn’t knew what to say, or if he should say something. “I’m sorry.” It was all he could tell.

“It’s ok. It’s in the past now. I began to not care anymore.” Robert looked at him and then at the sky “It really is an amazing view.”

“Yeah, it really is.” Aaron looked up too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past will make Aaron give up, or will convince him to push forward?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Aaron thought that will probably not see Robert for some time, destiny laughs at them one more time...

The knock on the door snapped Aaron from his thoughts. He tried to process everything just Robert said, his past, his wife, the pain he went through, the betrayal he probably felt. He admired him for his straight, for the fact that now, after just one year he was able to talk about that opened minded, somehow relaxed, without rage, without vengeance. He never could’ve done that. He wouldn’t had that power. And then he was happy that Robert told him something so personal, so intimate, something his. He didn’t had to do that, but he did. _“Why?”_ …that was on Aaron mind. “ _Why?”_

“Mr. Dingle, your dinner.” The staff said.

“Thank you. I’ll get it from here.” Aaron took the table.

“Have a nice night.” The staff turned and left.

They’ve staid on the balcony, like Robert wanted, and they’ve talked more. There seemed that this is what they do best. Talk. Just talk. About anything at all. He could feel himself wanted to tell him all kind of silly things, it was like he was pouring out his mind, his soul. He could feel cracks in his walls, and didn’t knew how to react. He wanted to let them torn down, once and for all, but his mind started again _“you will be hurt”_ , _“you don’t know how he feels”_ , _“you don’t know if he sees you like that”_ , _“he doesn’t feel the same”_ , _“he just divorced a woman”_. So, he patched them up, real tied around his heart. Sometimes he feared that Robert could see, could see him staring. Staring at his lips, into his eyes for too long, or along his jaw line, down to his neck, to his fingers, imagining them with the wedding band, trying to see through his clothes, searching for bare skin, all those crazy feelings he had. But somehow he knew he didn’t.

He was once again snapped from his thoughts by Robert’s phone.

“Sorry, I have to take this. It’s my boss.” Robert said “Hello….yeah, Hello Mr. White…No, don’t mind that…Yeah, of course…right now?...no, it’s ok…sure…I’ll be on my way…yeah, half an hour….bye.” Robert hung up. “I’m sorry. That was my boss. Tomorrow in the morning we have this contracts we have to sign, with some film company and I’ve drafted the contracts, now we just got the info on the actors and I have to go there to finished them. I really have to go. I hope it’s ok.” Robert sounded sorry.

“Yeah, of course. Are you kidding? Go! We finished here already.” Aaron said.

“Thank you.” Robert smiled “Really, Aaron, Thank you. For tonight. It was nice, really nice.”

“Yeah, it was.” Aaron nodded. He wanted to say something more, but he couldn’t.

Robert got his jacket, his bag and went to the door, Aaron behind him. He turned “Don’t be a stranger, yeah?” he said and hugged him.

Aaron froze. He didn’t knew how to react. By the time he tried to rise his hands, Robert let go of him and went through the door. His mind was over the place, he didn’t knew what to process first: Robert’s chest pressed to his, his arms really tight around his body, his smell, the way he felt his breath down his neck, how he thought he felt his heart beating. He let his head back and started dreaming.

 

He didn’t spend the night at the hotel, he needed his bed, his space, those four walls that made him safe, that he knew, he needed home. So, in the middle of the night he went back home, to his flat. He didn’t remember at what time he was able to fall asleep that night and didn’t matter. That night, that amazing night was over any way.

The next day when he got up, he realized that is time to go to work, just for an hour or so, because only next week he would start filming again. No, today, he had just to sign his new contract. The same like last year, just more hours of work and of course more money…something easy, simple, he will be out of it in no time, and he was glad. He didn’t knew if he could cope with interviews, and journalist and too much people around him. He dressed really quick, just some black boots, black jeans, black t-shirt and his black leather jacket. He looked in the mirror. He looked sad. He shook his head, got his black snap cap and went the door.

***

“So, you are not in a hotel room, all covered in booze and smelling of sex?!” Aaron heard whispering behind him.

“For the love of god, Liv! You’re 16. Stop talking like that.” Aaron looked around him with embarrassment.

“I’m 16, yeah, not 4. I know what sex is, I know how I came into the world and I’m pretty sure it wasn’t some flying bird.” She rolled her eyes. “If I’m not doing it…yet…doesn’t mean I don’t know how.”

“O my god! Just stop…stop…I’ll pretend I didn’t just heard that.” Aaron put both his hands over his ears.

“Ok, then…tell me, how was Robert?”

“What? Liv…I swear…”

“What? You were with him last night, weren’t you? she shrugged.

“Yeah, for dinner, that’s all.” He took her by her hand and dragged her by the windows, far from the others.

There were some cast members there, everyone who need it the renewal of their contracts and Iain MacLeod the Series Producer, and they didn’t need to know about his dinner with Robert.

“Ok, ok…touchy much?” she got her hand back. “So why just dinner? You don’t like him? He’s really hot.”

“Liv, will you stop?” Aaron sounded exasperated.

“What? He is! Did you saw those blue eyes? And that hair…how the hell he does that? And the way he was dressed, all casual, but smart, you know…and that smug smile of his…and what about that accent…what is that all about?”

“Liv!” Aaron was exhausted to fight with her, making her stop.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t saw that too. I could see the way you were looking at him…and boy, he was looking at you.” She smiled.

“What? …How? …What do you mean? …When?” Aaron started to stumble through his words.

“O my god! You are soooo gone. You like him, don’t you? You really like him.” She smiled.

“He just divorced a woman last year, so his not gay.” He sounded defeated.

“You know, I always fought of you to be …like, you know…a little stupid, no offense…”

“None taken…”

“…but, man, you are really stupid…Aaron, don’t you saw the way he was looking at you? All smiley and flirty…and you know, there are this people in the world that are called bisexual and they like both: women and morons men like you.” she looked at him, grabbing him by the shoulders “stop sticking your head in the sand and walk proud…you are a really really good looking lad and he would be mad not to like you…I know, I do! Just ask him out. On a proper date. And tell yourself it’s a date and tell him it’s a date.”

“I don’t know! You think?” he asked.

He tried to say something more, but they were interrupted by this two guys that just entered the room.

“Mr. MacLeod, hello, good to see you.”

“Mr. White. Hello, welcome.”

“This is my colleague, Robert Sugden. He is the one that drafted the contracts and he will be the one to sign them. Unfortunately I have court day today, but I wanted to come here personally to introduce you and to assure you that you are in really good hands. Everything is just like we talked.”

“Nice to meet you Mr. Sugden. I have no problem at all, I’m sure everything is perfect.”

“Please, call me Robert. Thank you, shall we begin?”

Aaron was took by surprise. He didn’t knew how to react. Should he pretend that he doesn’t know Robert, or…

“Aaron, so good to see you again.” Robert said when he saw Aaron.

“Robert, hy. I didn’t knew that you are the one who will supervise our sign today.”

“I didn’t know either, until last night, when I’ve got the names for them. After the dinner.” Robert looked at him and smiled.

Aaron felt all the eyes in the room on them, wondering, analyzing every gesture of them, everything. He thought he blushed but he got interrupted by Iain.

“Right, should we sign?”

“Yeah, of course, sorry.” Robert put his bag on the table and his files too.

Aaron looked at him, he looked amazing, breathtaking actually. He was wearing a black suit which fit him perfectly. The pants were slim, tight to his long legs, he had a white shirt and a black tie. He unbuttoned his jacket so he could sit.

“You can stop drooling, right about now.” Liv leaned towards him and whispered in his ear.

“What?” Aaron looked like just got to earth. “I am not drooling. Stop it.”

“Yeah, right!” she laughs.

For all half an hour that the meeting took place Aaron couldn’t keep his eyes out of Robert. He was demanding attention, his body language, his posture, the way he talked, the way he gestured with his hands, all the eyes in the room were on him. He answered every questions his cast members put him about the contracts, with patience, with respect, with passion. Aaron didn’t asked any questions. The question he had, couldn’t be asked here.

“Liv, it’s your turn.” Aaron heard Robert said.

Liv took her pen “Where do I sign?”

“You should read it first, or your mom. Mrs. Flaherty if you want.” Robert tried to hand her the contract.

“You wrote this?” Liv asked Robert.

“Yeah, I did.”

“It’s the same like the last one, right? But more hours, more money?” she smiled.

“Yeah, it is.”

“It is fair, it is legal?” she looked at Robert.

“Yes, it is.” He answered.

“Then, I don’t need to read it. I trust you.” she smiled.

Aaron looked at them both, and took his contract too and signed it.

“Aaron, don’t you read it?” Iain looked surprised.

“No. No need. I trust Mr. Sugden. And you.”

The contracts were signed, everyone left but Robert, Liv, Aaron and Iain.

“Ask him out.” Liv whispered to Aaron while living too.

“Mr. Sugden, thank you very much. I didn’t knew that you met Aaron before, or Liv.”

“I hope it’s not a problem.” Robert asked. “No, not at all. The fact that they trust you, it means that I don’t have to worry about the contracts at all, I know they are perfect. And for that I think a real thank you is proper, so please let me buy you lunch.” Iain shook his hand.

“Mr. MacLeod your appointment is here.” they suddenly hear.

“O, I forgot about that. Sorry. Aaron…” Aaron, who was almost at the door turned. “…if you already know Mr. Sugden will you go with him to lunch, to say thank you for us, unfortunately I have a meeting I forgot about.”

Robert looked at Aaron and smiled.

“Sure. I’ll loved too.” Aaron said.

“If it’s not a problem for you, Mr. Sugden.” Iain looked at Robert.

“No, not at all.”

 

On the way down they didn’t talked at all, they stood there in awkward silence. Aaron didn’t knew why. When they were in front of the building, Aaron finally spoke

“There’s my car. Are you here with yours?”

“No, I came here with Mr. White and I was planning to go back in a cab.”

“Right, so we take my car.” Aaron dug his keys from his jacket pocket.

Once into the car he saw Robert taking out his jacket and his tie, unbuttoning his sleeves and rolled them up to his elbows, opening his collar. Aaron was peeking at the bare skin he could see, imagining all kind of things, but snapped quickly, paying attention to the road.

“So, we’re going to “The Isabel’s” restaurant? Aaron asked not knowing which way to go.

“Do you know that it’s not called that, right?” Robert looked at him with a smile.

“Yeah, I know that.” Aaron answered.

“And do you know that she doesn’t work there non stop, right? That she has shifts or something.” Robert asked again.

“Yeah, I know that too.” Aaron rolled his eyes. “So, how is it called then?”

Robert looked at him serious. “I don’t know.”

Aaron smiled “So, is Isabel shift today?”

“I don’t know.” Robert turned his head smiling, watching through the window.

“Right. You go there, what? Five times a day? And you don’t know how it’s called? And you probably went today too, for your what will be… third coffee today, because you are twitching your leg already…” Aaron nodded to Robert’s moving leg …”and you don’t know if Isabel is on shift.

Robert turned his head in disbelief “Not five times a day…three times at best”

“Yeah, right!” Aaron puffed.

“And today I drank only two coffees, so you know!” Robert rolled his eyes. “And I don’t look up at signs when I enter a place, I just go. If I like it, I stay, if no, I’m leaving. What good is the name? And she has normally afternoon shifts, and I went in the morning, so…I don’t know.”

Aaron smiled. He liked this, this stupid, non sense bickering. He liked the way Robert snapped when you got under his skin, how fast he talked, how red his cheeks will get. And he felt he was good at it, winding Robert up.

They got there in last than half hour, and when they got out of the car they both looked up, to the sign.

“Well, I didn’t saw that one coming.” Aaron leaned back to his car, looking up.

“Me neither.” Robert answered, leaning too, next to Aaron, their shoulders almost touching. Then they looked in the window and saw Isabel calling them inside. They took one more look at the sign, and smiled while they got by the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Aaron take Liv's advice and ask Robert out? Or he will back down once more?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets a glimpse of Robert's life. It will make him run away or just fall for him even more?

“Why didn’t you told me that this restaurant is yours?” Robert asked Isabel.

“Why? It would have made a difference? You will enjoy my coffees more, now that you know?” she smiled at him.

“What? No, of course not. I just…I don’t know.” Robert felt stupid.

“Should I bring you guys some coffees?”

“Yes, for me. And for Robert some hot chocolate ‘cause he already drank three today." Aaron looked at her and laughed.“And we’ll have something to eat, too.”

“What that will be? Do you want something special?” Isabel asked.

“We trust you. Surprise us.” Aaron smiled at her.

He really liked Isabel. She was the kind of person that always seemed happy, she reminded him a little bit of Liv. They’ve both had a big smile that made him just happy, relaxed.

He looked at Robert who seemed somehow sad, distracted. He wanted so much to ask why, to hug him, comfort him. But he wasn't allowed, he couldn’t, he wasn’t his. But when Robert checked his phone for what it seemed 100th time in 5 minutes, he couldn’t help himself and asked “Is everything ok? You need to go somewhere?”

“Sorry.” Robert looked at him. “I don’t mean to be rude, just, I have this client, that asked for my help, and she was in a really bad state last time we spoke, and she told me she will call today, and still nothing.” he looked at his phone again. “But don’t mind me, sorry again, I don’t want to be this kind of person, but I just want to know she’s safe”

“Robert, stop. Don’t worry about it. I love that you care so much about your clients, because they are persons that deserve to be happy or safe. So, let’s eat and hope that everything it’s ok. Bad news travels fast, right?”

“Yeah, I suppose.”

When the phone rang, their lunch was almost over. They’ve both winced at the sound.

“It’s Elena…Hey, are you ok?...calm down, calm down…what?...where are you?...is he with you?...elena?...no, don’t move…don’t move, I’m coming…yeah…I’ll be there…elena, I promise, just don’t move.” Robert hung up the phone and looked at Aaron.

“Go!” he said, “do you want me to drive you?”

“If it is ok? I don’t have my car…Aaron, if it wasn’t urgent, I wouldn’t asked.” Robert got up from the table.

Isabel was already at their table. “Is everything ok?”

“Is, we have to go. It’s urgent, problem with a client.”

“Go, go…don’t worry about it…we sort this out tomorrow.”

“Thank you, thank you” Robert shouted while him and Aaron went through the door.

 

When they’ve got to Elena place, this almost abandoned building, Aaron looked around him and couldn’t believe that people actually could live here. Robert didn’t seemed surprised at all and he looked like he was there before. He knew exactly where to go. They got to the second floor, on the stairs, that felt like it would come down underneath them, to the first door on the left. The door was broken, like somebody chop off the center of it, so it could be opened from inside, and when Robert pushed it to the wall, they saw drops of blood on the floor.

“Elena?” Robert shouted.

“Here.” they’ve both heard a winched voice coming from the kitchen.

When they got there, Aaron saw this woman on the floor, holding with a hand a baby really tied to her chest. Her face it was almost covered up in blood and bruises, her arms were almost purple, her clothes looked like they were ripped out by someone, and in the other arm she was holding a knife.

Aaron froze, didn’t knew what to do for some minutes. He felt like he was on set, filming some action movie. Only when he heard Robert voice he snapped out of it.

“Aaron, please call an ambulance!”

Aaron took out his phone and made the call. Then he looked at Robert and saw how amazing he was. The way he reacted, the way he spoke with her, his real concern, his face, just him, trying to help.

“Is Tommy ok? Did he hurt him?”

“No, he didn’t. I wouldn’t let him…He came here, Rob. He found me. And he broke my door yelling that he was gonna kill me and Tommy if i don't go back with him. When he got in, he started hitting me, and he wanted to hit Tommy too. So I fought with him, not letting him go to the bedroom. When we got to the kitchen I grab my knife and I cut his arm. When he saw his blood he left.” She looked at Robert crying. “He found me, Rob. He found me.”

“I know Elena, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I have to call the police, yeah? This time, we have to do it. No more running, yeah? Please. No more running.”

“Ok, Rob. No more running.” She said with hate in her voice.

Aaron saw Robert sliding down to the floor next to her and grabbing his phone “Ok. We do this together, yeah? This time we put him in jail, yeah? It’s time we fight back.”

“It’s time we fight back.” She looked at him.

 

Aaron stood there in a corner of the apartment just watching: when the police came, when Elena was treated by the doctors from the ambulance… he looked at Robert holding Tommy, trying to feed him, the questions and all the papers they had to sign…all that…and he felt useless. He couldn’t believe what kind of job Robert had, how amazing he was, how much good he did. He looked at him, just looked. When all was finished and Elena was taken to the hospital, Robert started making calls. First to his boss, second to home shelters for Elena. He looked exhausted, but he kept going. He didn’t looked at Aaron one time, but Aaron didn’t mind. But Aaron saw, saw that Robert knew he was still there. And he felt happy.

After all the craziness stopped, they both left. In the car nobody said anything. They’ve got in front of Robert flat and Aaron stopped the car. “

"We're here.” Aaron turned his had to Robert who was looking out the window.

“Yeah? Sorry...Thank you Aaron. Thank you. I couldn’t have be able to do this without you.”

“Of course you could’ve. I didn’t do anything. I saw you there. You did everything. If it wasn’t for you, I don't know what she would have had done.” Aaron looked at Robert who seemed exhausted. “You look awful, you really need to sleep. How much sleep did you had in the last days?”

“I don’t know, couple of hours?” Robert shrugged.

“Robert! You really need to get some rest. Please, tell me, you’ll go up to your flat and sleep.” Aaron said serious.

Robert turned his head at him “Do you want a coffee?”

“What? No! No coffee! Just sleep. Get out of my car. Don’t make me drag you to bed.” Aaron frowned. “Look, I will call you tomorrow or I will come to see you, and if you don’t look rested…”

“What? You will do what?” Robert leaned towards Aaron.

Aaron was breathless. Seeing him so close, looking into his eyes “I don’t know…I just…sleep, please” he was able to say.

“Ok. I promise.” Robert got out the car smiling.

Aaron looked after him until he got at the main door of the building. Robert was almost not able to walk from the exhausting. He was dragging his jacket after him, his bag on a shoulder, he got blood on his white shirt and his hair was all over the place.

He saw Robert turning to him “Hey, Aaron?” Robert shouted while entered the building

“Yeah?”

“I expect that call…or that visit.”

 

***

 

Aaron got to his flat still processing what just happened. He couldn’t believe. It looked all like a movie. He remembered almost everything. The way Elena looked, the pure fear and terror in her eyes, the way she was holding Tommy like he was her world, the way Robert talked, the way he cared, how he reacted. Everything. And asked himself _“How could I ever be part of that world? Of his world?”_ He felt that somehow he lost Robert, and he hadn’t had him even. He couldn’t compete with that? His life had meaning, he had purpose, a gold, he was selfless, cared, did something for another human been, while him, he played in movies, pretending, and complaining his life is hard, that he could sleep in his perfect bed and in his perfect house only 4 or 5 hours a day, and that he had to drive for half an hour so he could get to his job. He felt useless. He could not think of Elena and how much pain she had in her life. That young girl, that probably was his age, suffered so much and still she was a fighter.

He took a shower hopping that it will make him forget. It was his way of relaxing, of letting go. He always felt better after a shower. Not this time thou. That night he couldn’t sleep, mainly because of what just witnessed, also because the next day the Soaps Awards took place. He was ready for them, but still it was nervous. Everybody expected that he will win, not him. He knew he did good this year, but not that good. And beside, he never had much confidence in him.

So, instead of moping around the house all day he decided to go for a run. He could clear his mind. But secretly he hoped he’ll run into Robert. _“No,no! Get that out of your head, Dingle.”_ He shook his head, while getting out the door. He started running, and of course he ended out in front of Robert flat. _“We had a plan, Aaron. A solid plan. You will run into the park, not lurking outside his flat”_ Aaron shook his head and went to the park. He stood on a bench his headphones in. He tried to clear his mind, not thinking about last night, not thinking about tonight. He’s gonna be alone at this awards, even thou he had an + one invitation. He didn’t had no one to go with. The only person he would go with it would be Robert, but him…him couldn’t anymore. He was busy, he had Elena on his mind now. It felt wrong even asking him. Looking up to the sky he felt someone next to him. He got out his headphones.

“You know?, this is starting to freak me out, really.” Robert told him looking down “It’s like this town got so small and it’s like it has only one street, this street. And we are the only two people in the world that walk on it. What is this about?” Robert smiled “It’s freaky, isn’t it?”

“Are you stalking me, Sugden? It’s that it? And now you’re looking for excuses?” Aaron looked up at him and smiled.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Robert stood next to him, so close, that Aaron felt his shoulder touching his. “To be honest, I’ve expected that call, but I guess…”

“I wanted to call you, but I thought that you are with Elena, and I didn’t want to be in the way.”

“In the way? Aaron, last night you were by my side, you weren’t in my way. I’ve told you, I could’ve had done that without you.”

“What have I done? I just called for an ambulance.” He looked down.

“If you weren’t there I just probably lost it, got scared, not knowing what to do. It was enough to see you there to just be calm, I don’t know…sorry, I’m rumbling” Robert felt embarrassed.

“So, is she ok?” Aaron tried to looks past that.

“Yeah, she is. I just talked to her. She got to the safe house an hour ago. She will stay there until her trial. Mr. White took charge now. She will be ok, for what it’s worth.” Robert looked really happy about it.

“I’m glad. She deserves it. And Tommy.” Aaron nodded.

“Yeah, they do.”

The awkward silence made Aaron even more nervous. So, he took a deep breath and looked at Robert “Look, tonight we have this Soaps Awards that I kinda have to go, 'cause I’m nominated. It’s gonna be some red carpet stuff, then the ceremony and after that a party. I know that it’s suddenly, but I was asking if you’ll be, I don’t know…if you’ll want to come? Just to have a drink, or something?” Aaron heart was pounding miles an hour.

“Red carpet?” Robert looked surprised “I don’t know if can do that.” Robert looked down.

Aaron felt his head spinning. There it was. His lame intend of asking Robert out and him saying no.

“But a drink after, I can manage that, I think.” Robert turned to face Aaron.

“You could?” Aaron was staring.

“Yeah, but how that works? I mean…how are we gonna do that?” Robert smiled.

“Well, I’m gonna come after you and I’m gonna do the red carpet thing, while you’ll enter the ceremony room with my publicist. We’re gonna stay for the ceremony and then, will go to the party. It’s gonna be some cast members, ones that you saw at the signing and Liv, and will have some drinks and then, if you want we can go, or I don’t know…” Aaron said enthusiastic.

“Yeah, I think I can do that. I’ll have to wear a suit, right?” Robert looked intrigued.

“Yeah, you’ll have to.”

“Ok then…” Robert stood “Better find that suit, then. I should be ready at what hour?”

“I’ll pick you at 7, it’s ok?”

“7 it is.” Robert smiled and left.

Aaron stood there unable to understand what just happened. He was to afraid to ask himself questions, but couldn’t help it. It was his nature, questioning everything. _“It was this a date?”_ , _“Had Robert just agreed to be seen with him in public?”,_ _“Is this just a friendly hang out?”,_ _“What just happened?”._ He got up from that bench and went home. He had only hours until he could confirm to himself if he was dreaming and if destiny will laugh in his face once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, could this be it? It was possible that Aaron finally did it? Or it's just in his mind?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When you know... you know!"

Aaron entered the flat, still dreaming about what just happened. Robert said yes, Robert will come with him. He asked him and he said yes.

He took a shower and when he got out of it, it seemed he will not have time to get dressed. He had 3 hours until he had to go get Robert, but he felt nervous and the time looked like it was flying. He took his suit out. It was ready since yesterday. It was a three piece suit, all black, classic, simple, elegant. It had slim pants, a tight waistcoat, really nice jacket and Aaron put on a black skinny tie. He had a white shirt and a handkerchief on his pocket square. He looked nervous in the mirror. He didn’t care too much of how he looked before, but now…now he could only dream about how Robert will look in his suit. He saw him before, but that was for office, now…now it was different. He got his keys, his phone and went the door.

When he got in the street he saw the limo. His phone rang. Text message from his agent: “You have the limo for tonight. Have fun. I’ll wait for you when you get there.” He got in and told the driver where to go first. He was in front of Robert’s flat in less then 5 minutes. It wasn’t 7 yet. He couldn’t wait in the car, he was too nervous, so he got out. He turned around few times, looked impatient at his watch, only 5 more minutes. He leaned back to the car, crossing his arms, fixing the door of the building. And then he saw him.

Robert took his breath away, he looked amazing. Aaron looked at him, measuring him from head to toe. He was wearing a 3 piece blue suit, with a blue shirt and dark blue tie. His hair was perfect and his smile divine. Aaron couldn’t breath and he felt his heart racing and for a moment he touched his chest with his hand like trying to prevent it to get out. He smiled when he saw him.

“Right now, all this is getting me a very “Pretty woman” vibe.” Robert laughed. “The limo, I mean and everything.”

“Yeah, I know I’m pretty.”Aaron winked.

They’ve both laughed.

“So, we travel in style, then” Robert stopped in front of Aaron.

“Yeah, I guess we are.” Aaron opened the door and got in.

After some awkward silence, Robert finally said, looking down at himself, putting a hand on his chest. “Is this ok? For this kind of event, I mean.”

“Yeah, you look amazing.” Aaron rushed to say and instantly blushed, but he was not able to take his eyes of Robert.

“You look amazing too.” Robert looked right into his eyes, smiling. “So, when we get there, what?”

“Well, I go out and do the red carpet thing, my agent will get in and you both will enter the ceremony room. He will get you to our seats and he’ll stay with you until I came. It wont be long, 10-15 minutes tops.” Aaron said to him.

“Ok, then.” Robert nodded looking out the window as the car pull out. “Wow, how crazy it is out here.”

“Yeah, it could be.”Aaron smiled.

The car stopped.

“Ok, I’ll see you inside, yeah?” He opened the door and Aaron saw Finn. “Hey Finn. This is Robert.” Aaron stepped out.

“Nice to meet you Robert.” Finn got inside the car.

“Nice to meet you. It’s always this crazy?” Robert asked looking at all the photographs outside, press everywhere, cameras and so much people.

“When it’s about Aaron, yeah, pretty much. Happy you could join him. It would’ve been really sad if he was alone tonight. He’s gonna win, you know? I have a feeling.”

“Aaron will be so happy if he does, right?” Robert asked.

“Yeah, he will be. Even thou he’s insisting that he doesn’t deserve to win and that he will not win. But I think if he would get this one, it will make him really, really happy.” Finn nodded to Robert. “Hey, where here. Let’s get you to that room, shall we?”

***

Aaron answered every question he was asked, with grace, with patience and with love for what he did. He was smiling and everyone could see it. After everything was finished he finally got in the room. He was escorted to his place where he found Finn and Robert laughing and talking.

“Right, so everything is ok, then. I though that you’ll gonna miss me.” Aaron smiled at them.

“Mate, I see you every day…I will never miss you.” Finn pet him on the shoulder and he stood “It was really nice meeting you Robert. You two, have a good night.” Finn turned and left.

“What stupid stories did he tell you, ei?” Aaron stood next to Robert and smiled at him.

Before Robert could answered they both heard behind them “So, you finally man up, Dingle, ei?” Liv smiled at the two of them.

“Liv!” Aaron and Robert both stood so they could give her a hug.

“Wow, you both look really, really hot. Best couple here. Even thou that Nancy Adam’s over there thinks that she and her husband are. But look at that hair. Mate, that hair is not at the same show as we are.” Liv squinted.

Aaron and Robert laughed and nodded. Aaron saw in Robert eyes the same affection as he felt. Robert liked Liv. But then again, who wouldn’t love Liv.

They've made place for her next to them and the show seemed to start. Robert looked really interested in everything that was happening on the scene, but Aaron was interested only of what was happening next to him. He took glances at Robert, there, next to him, he felt his hand next to his on the arm of the chairs, he felt his leg almost touching his, and he felt happy, really happy.

As the awards started to be given away, he felt somehow nervous.

That’s when he felt Robert breath into his neck, right to his ear “I hope you’ll win, you really deserve to.” Robert put a hand onto Aaron’s and let it there a little to long.

Aaron felt instant butterflies and he couldn’t stop smiling, when he heard his name shouted out the stage. He saw Robert and Liv on their feet and he stood to. He won. He had won. Liv hugged him really tight, then Robert and he felt dizzy going to the stairs, to the scene. They give him the award and he found himself standing in front of the mic. He didn’t had nothing prepared, because he didn’t think he’ll win. He looked into the room and he could see Robert and Liv smiling at him. He started talking.

“Thank you very much. I never thought that I could win this. It’s my honor to stand here and talk to you. I know I have to be short and that’s why I’m gonna say this. Be happy, love yourself, fight and be proud of what you do, no matter what, try to change what you do in better, how you do it so it could be better, try to fight, try to respect the others and be good. Be really good to the ones that are in your life. I had the privilege this days to know someone that changed my life while I was not even aware of it. He introduced me to aspects of my life that I took for granted, like freedom, love, friends, job, family. Last night I had the honor to see a woman fight for her life and for the life of his child. When she thought that she was alone, she wasn’t. There are people in this world that still do good, that help others. Look around you, you will see them when you’d expect the less, or maybe you’ll see them in the mirror. Go help.” He pointed to Robert “ Thank you for opening my eyes.”

He got out the scene and went into the back for more interviews. He didn’t expect to win, so he didn’t knew much what to do. He thought of Robert, and he was relieved that he was with Liv. She will take care of him. She knows this things. And probably by the time they will rap this out, the party will start, so he’ll join them for a drink.

After an hour of interviews he finally could go to the party. The music was so loud that he almost couldn’t hear anything. Everyone seemed that was talking with him. He nodded and smiled, shook some hands, not really understanding what they we’re saying. But he was sure they we’re congratulated him. He looked after Robert but couldn’t find him. He panicked a little thinking that he had left, but then he saw him. He was on the balcony, with Liv. He looked at them through the window. She had a glass of champagne in her hand and when Robert turned and saw her, he got it out of her hand, nodding. She crossed her arm and rolled her eyes. They were perfect. Aaron smiled looking at them. He saw Robert climbing the edge of the balcony and standing down on it. Liv saw his through the window and smiled at him. She came to the door and let him in.

“Here, mate, you look like a lost puppy. Robert stole my drink, so I have to go get another.” Liv winked and nodded at him.

Aaron got on the balcony and Liv closed the door behind him. Robert’s legs were hanging on the edge and he looked like a kid, moving around.

“What a view!” Aaron got close to him and looked at the sky.

It was a clear sky, not something common in London, at this time. It was autumn after all.

“You, and your views. “ Robert smiled.

Aaron laughed and looked at him.

“Look, what you said on that stage…” Robert started talking.

“I was rumbling, I didn’t knew what to say, so I said what I thought at the moment. I hope I didn’t upset you or anything.”

“What? No…Thank you, that was...thank you…what you said about me. What I’m trying to say is, Aaron…you are an amazing person. Don’t ever doubt about you again. You are strong and soft, you’re patient and eager and you smile like nobody I saw before. I was privileged to meet you, and be able to come here tonight, and maybe if you want…”

Aaron grabbed Robert by his jacket with both his hands and pulled him strong towards him. He looked into his eyes “Stop rumbling”. He kissed him. Really kissed him, half ecstatic and half scared of Robert reaction.

When he felt Robert mouth opening, kissing him back, Aaron smiled into the kiss and with a supernatural effort, stopped, pulling back, so he could look at Robert, who smiled.

“What took you so long?” Robert leaned and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. Thank you all for your kind support and your lovely comments. It was the reason i did this. I hope you all like it.

**Author's Note:**

> What to do guys think? Should i go with this?


End file.
